Para Quererte
by Mizuho
Summary: A pesar del amor que hay entre ellos, la pareja se encuentra con un abismo entre ellos, cavado por la obsesión de Inuyasha por el trabajo, relegando a su esposa a apenas un rincón de su vida, llenándola de un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad.


**Para Quererte**

**By: Mizuho**

**S. D. R**

* * *

Canción: Para Quererte

Artista: Maridalia Hernández

* * *

Con una triste sonrisa y abrazándose a sí misma de manera melancólica, se paseaba por los rincones de aquél enorme apartamento, elegantemente decorado al exquisito gusto de la mejor decoradora de interiores de Tokio, siempre lo sintió tan ajeno a ella, era hermoso, no cabía dudas, pero no era su gusto. Y sin embargo cada una de aquellas esquinas guardaba como un tesoro los recuerdos de los momentos más apasionados de su matrimonio.

Su corazón flaqueó y cedió al impulso de llorar, se había prometido no hacerlo, pero quería gritar hasta enmudecer, la larga melena azabache la cubrió como un manto mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro y dejaba escapar un grito lleno de dolor.

Amaba a su esposo con locura, pero sus extensas horas de trabajo la habían relegado a un rincón de su vida, a su parecer aquello no era compartir una vida, sino más bien una cama. Finalmente las discusiones fueron subiendo de tono y pronto ni siquiera discutían. Llegaba lo suficientemente tarde para que ella estuviese dormida. Siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras, muchas noches que la creyó dormida, la besaba en el hombro o en la mejilla y le pedía perdón por lastimarla.

Se paseó por el estudio, era como su segunda oficina. Muchas veces se internaba allí hasta tarde y los fines de semana, siempre respetó su espacio, no era necesario que se lo pidiera, apenas entraba allí a ofrecerle algo de comer o a pedirle que descansara un rato... Cerrando los ojos recordó cómo lo abrazaba desde atrás y besándolo en la mejilla le pedía que la acompañara en la tina o entre las sábanas, él siempre le sonreía y besaba sus manos antes de hacerla sentarse sobre sus piernas y perderse en un apasionado beso.

**Para quererte, hay que entenderte**

**Para amar tu soledad hay que sentir tu compañía**

**Para decirte amor, hay que estar claros**

**Hay que vivir la intensidad de un corto beso cada día**

Él llevaba una vida muy agitada, siempre de prisa, siempre ocupado, a veces no lograba desayunar, no llegaba a almorzar y mucho menos a cenar, pero siempre que le era posible se detenía sólo a besarla. Se acarició los labios mientras recordaba las suaves caricias de sus labios sobre los suyos, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, las lágrimas la traicionaron nuevamente.

Apenas logró algo de compostura, se levantó y tomando su equipaje, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa antes de salir y marcharse para siempre del que fue su hogar durante 6 años.

* * *

El auto de lujo se apaga y su conductor cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar, con tantas palabras atoradas en su garganta, se sentía incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que reconoció fue el juego de llaves sobre la mesa, apresurando los pasos hacia la habitación para descubrir que sólo estaban sus cosas y nada más. Vio sobre su mesa de noche una fotografía, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió un molesto frío en sus ojos, ya no podía ver con claridad. Cerrando las manos en puños dejó la fotografía a un lado, aún no comprendía como fue capaz de dejarla ir.

Sabía de sobremanera que el culpable había sido él, extensas horas en la oficina, dejándola a un lado, nunca supo decirle lo importante que era ella en su vida, lo mucho que la amaba, sólo cerró los ojos recordándola feliz, siempre sonriente, dispuesta a complacerlo en todo.

Sintió su aroma en la almohada y la apretó contra su rostro, apenas habían pasado 6 horas, ¿cómo podía extrañarla tanto? De repente un pensamiento le revolvió el estómago, pronto lo olvidaría y sería otro el hombre que le hiciera el amor y que la hiciera revolverse entre sus brazos gimiendo de placer. Se llevó las manos al pecho y abrió la boca incapaz de emitir sonido.

** -Flashback.-**

Apenas entró en la casa y sintió cómo el delicioso aroma lo envolvía y lo atraía. Su esposa sonrió al verlo y se acercó para recibirlo.

-Cómo te fue? Espero que tengas hambre...

-Un día de perros, pero a punto de mejorar...

-Me alegro... preparé un par de tus platos favoritos...

-Eso es genial, huele delicioso...

-Qué tal si te das un baño mientras termino?

-Por eso es que te amo... siempre piensas en todo...

La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Inuyasha, el baño está listo...

-Gracias, Kagome...

Disfrutaron de una cena deliciosa, mientras continuaban compartiendo el vino, Inuyasha puso música y le pidió bailar. Sentía todo su cuerpo responder a sus sutiles caricias y su respiración calmada provocando el roce de sus pechos, bajó la cabeza sólo un poco y sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso. Al separarse, la vio bajar la mirada y morderse el labio, levantó su rostro por la barbilla y la besó con ternura.

-Qué pasa, Kagome?

-Inu...

-Quieres pedirme algo?

La vio asentir tímidamente y sólo sonrió.

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, mi amor... existo sólo para complacerte...

-En serio?

-Te parezco que miento?

Kagome sonrió y le dijo sin tapujos que deseaba tener un hijo a lo que inmediatamente se negó.

-Dijiste lo que quisiera...

-Excepto eso...

-Pero por qué? No quieres tener hijos nunca?

-No es eso... Kagome, no estoy preparado para eso aún...

-Inuyasha, ya tenemos 4 años casados y yo de verdad quiero tener hijos...

-No te digo que no será nunca... pero no estoy listo para ese tipo de responsabilidad...

-Inu...

-Perdóname, sí? Te lo prometo, tendremos hijos...

Kagome no se pudo resistir a los besos en su rostro y sonrió, Inuyasha por igual y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

Kagome nunca más tocó el tema de los hijos y él se sintió aliviado pensando que se había olvidado de eso, hasta el día en que su hermano y esposa anunciaron que serían padres, entre toda la felicidad, la pudo ver con los ojos enrojecidos, abrazar a su hermana y felicitarla.

**-Flashback.-**

Kagome llegó a la casa ya tarde en la noche, llevaba unas bolsas en las manos, él la esperaba sentado en la sala.

-Hola, mi amor, hace mucho que llegaste?

-Dónde estabas, Kagome? Hace horas que te espero!

-Perdón, pudiste llamarme...

-No es eso!

Kagome dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Salí con Rin y Sango...

-Éstas no son horas de llegar!

-Estábamos cenando, no te pongas de pesado. Tengo derecho a salir con mis amigas, tanto como tú de irte a tu club de "Caballeros".

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos. Kagome tomó la bolsa y la llevó a la cocina, volvió con el plato servido.

-Lo pedí de último para que llegara caliente... buen provecho...

Le dejó la comida sobre la mesa y se fue a la habitación. Comió más por hambre que por ganas, al entrar a la habitación, Kagome salía del baño, con el pelo recogido y la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Estaba delicioso, gracias...

-Me alegro, pensé que te gustaría algo diferente...

Se acomodaron en la cama, Kagome le daba la espalda. Sintiéndose como una escoria, la tocó en el hombro intentando disculparse. Ella aceptó sus disculpas sin siquiera escucharlas, la abrazó con fuerza y la hizo quedar de espaldas al colchón, perdido en un apasionado beso, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo y su intimidad cuando ella lo detuvo.

-No podemos...

-Porqué no?

-Aún no quieres tener hijos?

Inuyasha se apartó suspirando.

-Kagome, ya habíamos hablado de eso!

-Entonces con más razón...

Kagome se sentó en la cama.

-Voy a cambiar de anticonceptivo...

-Y eso qué?

-Tengo que dejar de usarlos por un par de meses y después comienzo el otro... hoy es muy arriesgado...

Inuyasha solo suspiró.

-No tienes preservativos?

-Son más viejos que Matusalén!

-Lo siento...

Inuyasha sólo asintió, Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en la cama.

-Kagome... porqué vas a cambiar?

-No te preocupes, es más efectivo...

-Kagome...

-Sólo quiero otro...

Inuyasha no insistió.

-Por cierto... es niña...

-Qué?

-El bebé de Rin y Sesshoumaru, será una niña...

-Eso es genial!

-Sí! Todos están muy emocionados!

** -Fin del Flashback.-**

Sólo habían pasado unas horas y sentía como aquellas paredes se cerraban sobre él. El lugar estaba plagado de recuerdos, no quería abandonarlos, pero lo tormentaban, sentía que se asfixiaba, fue al balcón por un poco de aire fresco.

**Para quererme, hay que entenderme**

**Para amar mi libertad hay que encerrarse en mi prisión**

**Para decirme amor, hay que estar claros**

**Se necesita mucho más que una caricia en un rincón**

-Te perdí ante mi soberbia... Kagome... KAGOME!!!

* * *

Kagome toca la puerta, del otro lado, Rin abre y la abraza automáticamente. Kagome se aferró a ella y dejó salir su llanto.

-Se acabó!

-Tranquila... ven...

La guió al interior de la casa, le hizo señas a su esposo de tomar la maleta. La guió a la que sería su habitación.

-Kami, lo siento tanto... tú no tienes porqué cargar conmigo...

-Eres mi hermana y te amo...

-Rin...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza. Un contrato prenupcial y la muerte de su madre hace un año, la combinación perfecta para dejarla en la calle. No tenía a dónde ir, apenas tenía dinero, pero no el suficiente para mudarse.

Logró calmarse un poco, vio el vientre de su hermana moverse y sonrió colocando una mano.

-Kami, es maravilloso...

-Es que está feliz de que estés aquí...

-En serio?

-Claro, siempre se pone feliz cuando su tía favorita está cerca...

Kagome sonrió y le dijo mentirosa.

-Sabes? Tengo hambre... quieres algo de comer?

-No... estoy bien...

-Segura?

-Sí... Sólo... voy a dormir...

-Hasta mañana... descansa mucho...

-Hasta mañana...

Rin salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su paso, pero aún así, la escuchó hablar.

-Cómo está?

-Estará bien... tu hermano es un imbécil!

-Dime algo que no sepa...

Las voces se alejaron.

* * *

Rin reía mientras Sesshoumaru, recostado en su regazo, le hacía cosquillas en el vientre, provocando que el bebé se moviera.

-Kami, una niña... a quién se parecerá? Tendrá tus ojos o los míos?

-No lo sé, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Jamás pensé que en verdad tendría una niña...

-Creí que querías un niño...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Siempre he soñado con tener una niña... y tú preciosa?

-Sólo con que sea sano...

* * *

Kagome salió de la habitación a medianoche, iba a la cocina y no pudo evitar escuchar en el pasillo las voces de su hermana y cuñado que provenían de la habitación. Aceleró el paso sintiendo envidia y de vuelta a la habitación, dio gracias porque no se escuchaba nada una vez adentro.

Rin se movía acomodada sobre su marido, él sólo besaba su pecho y acariciaba su crecido vientre.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Nunca pensé que las embarazadas fueran tan sexy...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru la aprisionó entre sus brazos y le hizo el amor como nunca.

Descansaban abrazados, con las respiraciones agitadas, Rin rió y lo besó.

-Dónde aprendiste eso?

-Ah?

-Con tu viaje, es la primera vez que hacemos el amor desde que está tan grande... cómo sabías qué hacer?

-Hay un libro maravilloso que encontré... te prometo, preciosa, que sólo va a mejorar de ahora en adelante...

Rin rió a carcajadas, al parecer aquél maravilloso libro le aclaraba todas sus dudas. Al saber que estaba embarazada, se había convertido en un torpe principiante y cometía muchos errores. Nada parecido a ésta vez.

Habían tenido sus propios tropiezos como pareja, Sesshoumaru era siempre reservado, muy callado y algo seco al principio. Pero él mismo admitía que la presencia de Rin en su vida lo cambió. Trabajaba como demente, pero ya deseaba terminar para ir a casa y estar con ella. A raíz de eso había discutido con su hermano, quien lo acusaba de descuidar la empresa por estar con su mujer. Tenían tiempos separados y un momento exclusivo para ellos, donde apagaban hasta los celulares, todo aquello eran ideas de Rin para salvar su matrimonio y había rendido frutos.

El tema de los hijos se tocaba esporádicamente, nunca nada concreto, hasta que él mismo se equivocó, pensando que ella estaba embarazada y no se lo quería decir. Luego de aclarar que fue un virus estomacal, se sintió aliviado sólo unos segundos. La mirada de su esposa al entregarle el resultado negativo estaba cargada de tristeza y pronto él mismo sintió un vacío en su pecho al darse cuenta que incluso se sintió feliz de pensarlo posible.

** -Flasback.-**

Había sido la peor discusión de todas esa mañana, él insistía en saber si estaba embarazada o no y ella se lo negaba, pero eso no era suficiente. Rin tomó sus llaves y se marchó.

Era ya de tarde y ella no llegaba. La esperaba con un ramo de rosas y ansioso por disculparse, no tenía dudas en que la había lastimado con su actitud.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa! Lo siento tanto, yo...

Rin selló sus labios con un dedo.

-No te preocupes... toma... esto te sacará de dudas...

Rin le entregó el papel con la mirada nublada por la tristeza, lo besó en la mejilla y subió las escaleras. Estuvo un par de minutos parado sin moverse. Detestaba verla en ese estado. Abrió el sobre y leyó el papel. No sólo estaba el resultado negativo, sino que estaba marcado con un asterisco y al pie de la página una recomendación de visitar a su médico. La siguió de inmediato.

-Rin... qué... qué significa esto?

-Que no estoy embarazada...

-Me refiero a...

-Ah! Ya fui al médico...

-Estás bien?

-Eso creo...

-Rin...

Como siempre, intentó ocultar sus sentimientos y simplemente sonreír, pero esta vez no le fue posible, la abrazó con fuerza y la sintió aferrarse a su abrazo.

-Amor, estás enferma? Qué tienes?

-No estoy enferma, Sesshoumaru...

-Entonces?

Rin respiró profundamente un par de veces y lo besó en la mejilla. Lo hizo sentarse en la cama.

-El doctor me dijo que no siga usando los anticonceptivos...

-Y entonces?

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, no te hagas el tonto! Todas las hormonas están por debajo de lo normal! Eso significa que no puedo tener hijos!

-Rin!

-Me van a hacer más pruebas, no sabemos por qué... pero me dijo que es muy difícil que quede embarazada sólo porque sí... supongo que eso te hace feliz...

Rin se levantó e intentó huír, pero él la detuvo, se puso de pie y la atrajo a su pecho.

-Jamás... amor, no es lo que quería...

-Te volviste paranóico sólo con pensarlo posible!

-Aún así... preciosa... esperaba que me dijeras que sí... esperaba que me dijeras que tendríamos un hijo...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y le prometió hacer todo en su poder por hacerla feliz.

-Soy feliz, mi amor...

-Yo también quiero tener hijos, Rin... y es contigo que los quiero...

-Sessh...

-Vamos a intentarlo, mi amor...

-Sessh, esos tratamientos son muy caros...

-Pagaré hasta el último centavo que tengo...

** -Fin del Flashback.-**

Apenas un par de inyecciones fueron suficientes para normalizar los niveles hormonales de Rin y tres meses después, le dijo que serían padres. El día más feliz de su vida hasta ese momento, la vio dormir y sonrió, el próximo sería cuando su hija naciera.

**Pero de ahora en adelante, en cada esquina de la casa**

**Seamos amantes principiantes que aprenden a multiplicar**

**Pero de ahora en adelante, que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mis manos**

**Y el toque de otras manos rechace, quiero aprender del amor...**

**A amar**

Inuyasha estaba en un bar, llevaba ya varios tragos y no reaccionaba muy bien. Una mujer se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Inuyasha...

Apenas podía hablar y arrastraba las palabras.

-Kikyou... qué buscas aquí?

-Eso me pregunto yo de tí... y tu mujercita?

-Kagome me dejó... Kagome...

Kikyou vio su oportunidad dorada, lo acompañó a seguir tomando y cuando no pudo más lo arrastró a un cuarto de hotel. Tirado en la cama, sentía que lo desvestían y con los ojos cerrados, llamaba a Kagome, al abrirlos y ver a Kikyou, se apartó bruscamente y comenzó a recoger sus ropas.

-Inuyasha...

-Acaso estás loca?!

-No que estás separado? Yo te puedo ayudar a olvidarla...

-Aléjate de mí!

Inuyasha se marchó.

* * *

Sesshoumaru hablaba al teléfono en su oficina cuando Inuyasha entró y tomó asiento mientras él continuaba. Al terminar, se concentró en él.

-Se te ofrece algo?

-Quiero verla...

-Ni se te ocurra...

-Onegai, Sesshoumaru, necesito verla... la amo...

-Tú quieres verla, porque tú la necesitas y la amas... y ella donde cabe en ésta ecuación?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Cuándo vas a aprender, hermanito estúpido que un matrimonio se trata de dos? Ella no quiere verte, quiere seguir adelante...

-No! Yo sé que me equivoqué y que...

-Y que qué?

-Tú hiciste lo correcto... pudiste salvar tu matrimonio...

-Hay dos cosas que no hice... no llegué a separarme nunca... y ni siquiera me pasa por la mente serle infiel a Rin...

-Yo no... Kami, Sesshoumaru, qué rayos se les mete a las mujeres con eso de tener hijos?

-Es su instincto... Además, tu problema no vino por eso... vino porque eres adicto al trabajo! Acaso te crees que no hablan? La haces a un lado a un punto que se siente sola!

-Pero es que...

-Inuyasha... Kagome me preguntó si te conocía amantes... si sabía si aún la querías...

-Yo la amo!Qué rayos le dijiste?!

-No actúas como si la amaras... actúas como si te hastiara...

-Es esa ridícula obsesión con tener hijos!

-Porqué no puede desearlo? Es una mujer joven, atractiva... hay más de uno que feliz la complacería...

-Yo no estoy listo para eso! No sé si pueda ser un buen padre... Acaso tú sí?

-Yo sólo sé que lo intentaré todos los días hasta que muera... Inuyasha, nadie está listo...

-Tú sí querías tener hijos!

-Al principio no... pensaba como tú... y cuando pensé que Rin estaba embarazada... me aterró la idea... pero así mismo me fui acostumbrando... y lo deseaba más que ella... ella no quería quedar embarazada sin que yo lo quisiera... pero te aseguro, hermanito... aún no ha nacido y desde ya es una experiencia maravillosa... Claro... tú nunca lo entenderás...

-Yo... pero qué diablos te crees?

-Déjalo así... Kagome ya está sanando y te está olvidando...

-No!!!

Inuyasha salió de la oficina como alma endemoniada, Sesshoumaru sonrió y se recostó en su sillón. Llamó a Rin y le avisó que Inuyasha iba para allá.

-Pero... mi amor...

-Confía en mí, preciosa...

-Como digas...

-Rin...

-Sí?

-Te amo...

-Ditto...

Cerraron la llamada. Rin vio a su lado a Kagome.

-Era Sesshoumaru...

-Pasó algo?

-Estuvo hablando con Inuyasha... se nota muy raro...

-Qué tiene? Está enfermo?

-No lo sé... no me dijo mucho...

-Kami, de seguro que está todo flaco! Si no le cocino sólo come ramen!

-Eso no lo sé...

Rin abrió la puerta al escuchar el timbre. Inuyasha estaba frente a ella con un ramo de flores.

-Necesito verla...

-Hola, Inuyasha, cómo estás?

-Onegai, Rin!

-La cosa es que ella no quiere verte a tí...

-Te lo ruego, Rin, déjame verla...

-Lo siento...

Inuyasha se arrodilló.

-Déjame verla... por favor...

-Tienes idea del daño que le has hecho? Tienes idea de todo lo que ha sufrido por tu culpa? No te dejaré verla ni en un millón de años!

-Lo sé! Sé todo lo que hice y lo siento!

-Dame sólo una razón por la que debería dejarte verla...

-La amo, Rin... con todo lo que soy... Sin ella no soy nada, no soy nadie... No lo sé! Soy masoquista, quiero que sea ella quien me lo diga!

Rin sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Está bien, Rin... hablaré con él...

**Para querernos, hay que entendernos**

**Es necesario comprender que somos dos en lo adelante**

**Para buscarnos, hay que estar claros**

**Le hacemos caso al corazón, cumplimos siempre lo que mande**

Kagome se marchó con Inuyasha. Fueron al apartamento. Le dio su tiempo. Sabía que le tomaría decir la primera palabra.

-Estoy dispuesto a cambiar por tí...

-Estás equivocado...

-Kagome...

-Tú no vas a cambiar jamás...

-Te lo juro, Kagome... voy a cambiar por tí...

-Has estado bebiendo...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Perderte es un lujo que no me puedo dar... te amo, Kagome...

-Cómo puedes amarme si nisiquiera sabes apreciarme?

-Cometí muchos errores... pero te amo...

-Esas palabras están vacías, Inuyasha... tú no me amas a mí... amas a tu trabajo...

Las lágrimas la traicionaban aunque intentaba no llorar.

-Perdóname, onegai... dame una segunda oportunidad...

-No, Inuyasha... tú echaste por la borda 6 años de oportunidades... no más...

-Yo te amo, Kagome, te amo...

-No me amas, Inuyasha, deja de decirlo...

Inuyasha sólo asintió.

-Al menos me dejarás formar parte de la vida de mi hijo?

-Qué?!

-Sé que estás embarazada...

-Estás loco! Inuyasha, no estoy embarazada!

-Está bien... no tienes que ocultarlo... no quiero que te quedes sólo por nuestro hijo... Sesshoumaru tenía razón...

Dijo ésto último con un tono de amargura.

-Sí me aterraba la idea al principio... pero te amo aunque no quieras creerlo y amo a mi hijo... sólo eso te pido... déjame ser parte de su vida...

Kagome no pudo creer que veía lágrimas. La única vez en toda su vida que lo vio llorar fue en el funeral de su madre.

-Inuyasha... compréndelo... no estoy embarazada...

-Kagome...

-Ni loca iba a permitir embarazarme con tu actitud... No voy a tener un hijo para que sufra el rechazo de su padre!

Inuyasha sólo bajó la mirada.

-No es así, Kagome, sí quiero tener hijos... onegai, perdóname...

-Inuyasha, el problema entre nosotros es tu trabajo! Y no vas a trabajar menos!

-Te lo juro que sí! Estaré en casa todos los días a las 6!

-Inuyasha...

-Sólo déjame demostrártelo... onegai, Kagome...

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, incapaz de verla a los ojos, sólo asintió.

-De verdad lamento haberte hecho sufrir... onegai... perdóname...

Kagome dio un paso adelante y tomó su mano, al levantar la mirada, sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso.

-Kagome...

-Tienes que comprender que la forma en la que haces las cosas me lastiman...

-Voy a cambiar, te lo juro...

-Qué hay de ella?

-De quién?

-Inuyasha...

-Amor... seré un idiota... pero no al nivel de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra... en mi vida no hay otra mujer más que tú...

-Inu...

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente, al sentir que respondía el beso, la apretó entre sus brazos. Al separarse, acarició sus mejillas, ella sonrió entre lágrimas y lo guió a la habitación.

Se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón, Inuyasha se deslizó entre sus piernas y sobre ella, sus respiraciones agitadas anticipando lo que se acercaba, los besos eran cortos, pero intensos. Deslizando sus manos desde su cintura y hacia su pecho, por debajo de la ropa, la besó apasionadamente y se sorprendió al sentir que mordisqueaba sus labios. Sólo sonrió antes de entregarse al placer de volver a hacerle el amor. Como si fuese la primera vez, sus pieles se erizaban, sus cuerpos se estremecían ante los besos y caricias. Completamente desnudos, dejó escapar un suspiro al contemplar el cuerpo frente a él, ella acarició sus mejillas.

-Inu...

-Eres hermosa, mi amor...

Perdido en la suave y cremosa piel de su pecho, se dedicó a dar sólo lo mejor de él, a verla disfrutarlo al máximo, a sentirla estremecerse y apretarlo en su interior haciéndolo su prisionero de amor, pronto ambos alcanzaron el punto máximo de su entrega y entre besos y suaves caricias se entregaron a los brazos de morfeo mientras el placer se posaba como en capas sobre ellos.

**Pero de ahora en adelante, en cada esquina de la casa**

**Seamos amantes principiantes que aprenden a multiplicar**

**Pero de ahora en adelante, que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mis manos**

**Y el toque de otras manos rechace, quiero aprender del amor...**

**A amar**

Inuyasha despertó y observó a la diosa desnuda que dormía a su lado. Hacía mucho que no apreciaba la belleza de su esposa, sonrió para sí mismo. - "De ahora en adelante todo será diferente." - Pensó mientras descendía y sus labios se posaban en su vientre. Kagome despertó y deslizando sus dedos entre la rubia cabellera, le sonrió.

-Hola...

-Amor... quiero que me lo digas...

-Qué cosa?

-No es necesario esconderlo más... Kagome, quiero oírlo de tus labios...

Kagome se sentó en la cama y lo vio fijamente.

-Inuyasha... no sé de dónde sacas la idea, pero yo no estoy embarazada...

-Kagome...

Inuyasha se notaba realmente confundido. Desvió la mirada unos segundos y volvió a verla.

-Estás segura?

-Bueno... considerando que tenemos 2 meses separados y dejé los anticonceptivos... no mucho a partir de este momento...

-Pero...

Inuyasha buscó un sobre y se lo entregó a Kagome.

-Qué es esto?

-Lo recibí hace poco...

Kagome vio el papel y su reacción fue la de abrir la boca, se llevó las manos al rostro y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Kagome...

-Tengo que ir al médico...

-Kagome...

Kagome se levantó y se metió en el baño, Inuyasha aún no comprendía su reacción.

-Kagome...

-Qué esperas? Vístete!

Una vez en la emergencia, el doctor vio los papeles y decidió examinarla.

-Doctor...

-Bueno... de acuerdo a estas pruebas... deberías tener unas 12 semanas de embarazo...

-Debería? Doctor...

-No hay indicios de embarazo... lo siento...

-Kagome...

-He visto mi período, Inuyasha... por eso no sabía de qué hablabas...

El doctor la dejó vestirse.

-Entonces, doctor? Eso es...

-Según esta prueba, Kagome estuvo embarazada... pero sufrió una pérdida...

-Sólo recuerdo...

Kagome bajó la mirada.

-Fue mi culpa...

-Kagome...

-Fue mi culpa... sentí un dolor muy fuerte y... Kami, después de eso pensé que era mi período... los calmantes que tomé están contraindicados en el embarazo... sangré mucho...

Kagome se llevó ambas manos al rostro, Inuyasha sentía un vacío en el pecho, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kagome, amor...

-Kami, perdóname... no fue intencional...

-Lo sé, amor... lo sé...

Una vez en la casa, Kagome se quedó en la sala, Inuyasha se acercó con un vaso con agua.

-Debes calmarte... estoy seguro de que en un par de meses podremos...

-Por eso me buscaste? Porque creías que estaba embarazada...

-Kagome...

-Creí que de verdad habías cambiado...

-Kagome, no... yo... amor, tengo mucho más que eso intentando verte y tu hermana no me dejaba...

Inuyasha tomó sus manos.

-Amor...estaba dispuesto a todo por tí... y... el pensar que estabas embarazada me aterrorizó... Kagome, aún ahora no sé si sería un buen padre... y la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, pero la verdad es que me sentí feliz de alguna manera y pensé... que si el idiota de mi hermano puede... yo tambíen podría...

-Inuyasha...

-Sesshoumaru tiene razón... al principio aterra y después... la verdad es que lo deseo... deseo tener un bebé... especialmente contigo, mi amor...

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas mojadas y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Kagome...

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin salieron del consultorio médico y ya era un poco tarde, por lo que decidieron ir a cenar. Sesshoumaru eligió un restaurante de carnes a la parrilla, Rin le pidió sentarse al aire libre. Mientras comían y compartían de sus platos, Sesshoumaru vio algo que le cambió el humor de inmediato. Rin lo notó y se lo quedó viendo.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Sesshoumaru, estás bien?

-Kami, era un día perfecto...

-Sessh...

-Kagura está aquí... y ya nos vio...

Rin suspiró y tomó un último bocado antes de que los alcanzara.

-Yo me encargo...

-Sesshoumaru! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!

-Kagura... cómo estás?

Rin se mordió los labios, bajo la mesa, Sesshoumaru acariciaba su rodilla.

-Y... oh, estás acompañado...

-Muy sutil de tu parte, Kagura...

-Ya conoces a mi esposa, Rin...

-Si... si a eso llamas mujer...

Rin se puso de pie y la encaró.

-Dime si se te olvidó cómo quedaste la última vez que nos vimos?

-Pero miren nada más a la preñadita!

Rin la agarró por el cabello y la hizo retorcerse.

-Nunca subestimes a una mujer embarazada! Te diré lo que harás y lo haré despacio para que lo entiendas... te darás media vuelta y te vas a largar y cada vez que me veas, vas a dar 20 pasos hacia atrás y vas en otra dirección o te juro que a la próxima, no lo cuentas... te quedó claro?

Kagura intentó agredirla, Rin detuvo su mano y le retorció los dedos.

-Te -quedó -claro?

Rin la soltó y Sesshoumaru se interpuso entre ellas, protegiendo a Rin.

-Me las vas a pagar...

-Ven, te espero con la chequera lista...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la tomó por los hombros y la guió a sentarse.

-Cálmate...

Luego de pagar la cuenta, Sesshoumaru condujo por la ciudad, buscó el lugar indicado para que Rin se calmara. Sonrió al ver el parque donde se le declaró por primera vez. Al aparcarse, Rin se enfadó aún más.

-Qué haces? Quiero irme a casa!

-Vamos, preciosa... es mejor si te relajas...

Una vez en el parque, caminaban tomados de manos. Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió.

-Hay algo que nunca te he dicho... creo es el momento de que lo sepas...

-Sesshoumaru...

-No fue cuando nos conocimos... sino la primera vez que te vi... sentí que debía conocerte... no dejé de pensar en tí por días... eso y entre otras llevaron lo que tenía con Kagura a su final...

-No me interesa saberlo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Eres mi lago de celos... preciosa... te conocí un año después, cuando nos presentaron en aquella cena de beneficiencia... la recuerdas?

-Sí...

-Te veías hermosa con aquél vestido negro, la espalda desnuda y ese escote... grrr!

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la expuso.

-Reíste! Ya no estás molesta?

-No, mi amor... ya no...

Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla.

-Tienes una sonrisa hermosa... me encanta...

Acarició su vientre.

-Espero que nuestra bebita tenga tu sonrisa...

**Pero de ahora en adelante, en cada esquina de la casa**

**Seamos amantes principiantes que aprenden a multiplicar**

**Pero de ahora en adelante, que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mis manos**

**Y el toque de otras manos rechace, quiero aprender del amor...**

**A amar**

**-1 año después.-**

Sesshoumaru entra en la casa, todos están reunidos. Al verlo, la pequeña que apenas contaba con unos meses sonríe y levanta los brazos.

-Hola, mi amorcito!

Sesshoumaru la llena de besos, Kagome los ve con una sonrisa y se acaricia el vientre que crecía poco a poco. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un refresco, la besó en la mejilla.

-Pronto Dana va a tener un primito para jugar...

-Ah?

-Vamos a tener un varón!

-Eso es maravilloso! Al principio yo quería tener un varón... pero Kami me regaló la bebita más hermosa del mundo...

Rin la besó en la mejilla. La pequeña le sonrió y se refugió en el pecho de su padre.

-La cena está lista...

-Genial, muero de hambre!

Rin cargó a la pequeña y se sentó a la mesa. Dana jugaba con sus manos.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a la casa. Una vez que se acomodaron en la cama, Inuyasha se quedó contemplando el vientre de su esposa, ella lo vio y le sonrió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Intento imaginármelo... imaginarme a mi hijo ahí dentro, creciendo... Kami, Kagome, te amo tanto, mi amor!

Kagome sonrió y recibió el beso cargado de emociones, acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo, cariño...

Kagome rió y puso su mano sobre su vientre.

-Se está moviendo!

-En serio?!

-Sí! Ven!

Inuyasha sonrió con los ojos enrojecidos y la besó con ternura en el vientre, los movimientos eran visibles.

-Hola... soy papá...

Kagome sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que vas a ser el mejor papá del mundo.

-En serio lo piensas?

-Te lo garantizo...

* * *

** -Navidad.-**

Sesshoumaru jugaba con su pequeña haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Inuyasha, sentado en otro sillón, le daba leche a su pequeño mientras las mujeres estaban en la cocina.

-O- oy! Kagome!

-Qué pasa?!

-Hizo un ruido raro!

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos.

-Es sólo descansando...

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru tiene razón, sólo está descansando...

-Ah...

Esa noche, durante la cena, los hermanos contemplaron a su familia y supieron que no había otro lugar en la tierra donde desearían estar. Inuyasha vio a su pequeño dormirse en los brazos de su madre y comprendió que aquella era la fuente de su felicidad.

* * *

Kagome despertó a medianoche escuchando canciones de navidad, Inuyasha no estaba a su lado ni el pequeño en su cunita. Se levantó y fue hasta la sala cerrándose la yukata. Inuyasha se movía con el pequeño en brazos, lo besó en la cabeza antes de levantar la mirada, le sonrió al verla.

-Puedo unirme?

-Adelante...

Kagome besó al pequeño y se abrazó a su esposo, compartieron un tierno beso.

-Quieres bailar con mamá? Es mucho mejor que yo... y más sexy...

Kagome rió a carcajadas, el pequeño la veía aferrado al pecho de su padre. Kagome besó a su esposo en la mejilla.

-Parece que le gusta mucho estar con su papá...

Continuaron bailando, moviéndose lentamente con el pequeño entre ellos.

-Sabes algo? Un año atrás jamás hubiese imaginado cómo me sentiría en este momento...

-Y cómo te sientes?

Inuyasha inspiró a toda su capacidad y vio a su esposa.

-Si te lo pudiese describir... sólo sé que no me cambio por nadie...

Kagome sonrió.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor...

-Feliz aniversario, Kagome...

Se unieron en un apasionado beso que se vio interrumpido por los sonidos de su pequeño ya dormido entre los brazos de su padre. Kagome rió y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo...

Una vez que acostaron al pequeño en su cuna, Inuyasha rodeó a su esposa con sus brazos y la besó en el hombro.

-Es hermoso...

-Bello como su papá... va a ser todo un rompecorazones...

Inuyasha no dijo nada, Kagome sonrió.

-Soy el idiota más afortunado del mundo...

Kagome rió y se refugió en sus brazos.

-Eres un tonto sí... pero eres mi tonto...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y sonriendo la tomó en brazos antes de llevarla a la habitación y dedicarse a hacerle el amor toda la noche.

_**-FIN-**_

**N/A: Espero que les guste este oneshot, IxK para variar XD!**

**Espero sus reviews!!**

**Gracias en especial a Z y el D1 que hoy aparenta estar dormidito. Jejeje!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
